mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tri-State world
The war is in its 8th year since it started in 1959 according to Minitru. The Real War is a continuation of WWII. When the Soviets conquered Europe after betraying the Germans in 1943, the Allies were forced to unite after Churchill and a military junta in the US lead by General Patton formed Oceania. Japan, a neutral country had carved its way through Eastern Asia and formed a third super state. In 1959 it started the Perpetual war by attacking Oceania and Eurasia. It had also conscripted the countries of India, the Caliphate, and Free France to work with it. In the year 1967, the war rages as the 3 of the last nations are on their last breaths but 3 others continue fighting. Map Countries *Oceania (Leader George Patton) -Warrior *Eurasia (Leader Vyacheslav Molotov)- *Eastasia (Leader Hideki Tojo/Chiang Kai-shek)- Wild *Free France (Leader Charles de Gaulle)- *Caliphate (Leader Muammar Gaddafi)- *Ethiopia (Haile Sailasee)- *India (Leader Subhas Bose)- Dev The Perpetual War 1967 Oceania and Eurasia enter an alliance against Eastasia. Oceanian troops have a hard time holding their own against Free France and all the communist Rebels against its fascist rule. Eurasia meanwhile begins a purge of Muslim within its borders. There is a cease fire in part of Oceanian controlled Norway. Eastasian troops lose several battle's in Australia and Alaska. Oceania captures old Delhi from India. Eastasian troops are slowed in Central Asia and Siberia. Rocket bombs pummel China and Tibet. Oceanian floating fortresses bombard several coastal Eastasian cities. * Oceania: 'The troops are armed with M-14 rifles, and a war is being fought against East Asia. However, our generals realize that the war cannot last forever, and perhaps it is time to stage a war. '**White peace is offered with East Asia, however the populace will be fooled to believe that a war is still going on. (MOD) '''Meanwhile, it is decided that India is too irrelevant to need to make peace with, as it lacks serious economic power, so the troops focused on the East Asian front are diverted into India. * '''Eastasia: The White Peace proposal is accepted. Chiang Kai-shek is elected as President of the Manchukuo Province and Mao Zedong is elected as President of the Guangzhou Republic. De-Anglinization of Hong Kong and numerous former Pacific British Colonies begins. ' 1968 *'Eurasian forces take most of Sauna Oblast. Oceanian forces lay siege to New Delhi and Chennai. Free French troops execute Soviet officers in Spain leading to a no prisoner policy by local commander Nikita Khrushchev. Caliphate forces fail to capture Ashgabat, Turkmen SSR. With the new White peace with Eastasia, Eastasian troops are withdrawn from Oceanian Australia and New Guinea. Jones, Aranson, and Rutherford are re-arrested in London and tried for Crimes. *'''Oceania: '''More Troops are sent into India, a great theater of 10,000,000 is raised, with M48 BB Tanks (patrons OTL) being used en masse to invade India. Big Brother delivers a war speech. Casualties are deliberately covered up. Category:Tri State World Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games